


Love Potion no. 9

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew coffee could help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion no. 9

“Sidle, Willows, what did you put into the coffee in the thermos that was found in the break room?” Ecklie asked angry while fidgeting on his stool in his office. All morning, he was trying not to kiss one of the lab techs.

“Why?” Catherine asked, fearing the answer.

“Because,” Ecklie squirmed, “Nick, Greg, and I are, um, feeling odd.”

Sara stammered as she didn’t realise everyone drank Greg’s coffee. She only wanted Warrick to drink it; the man needed to tell Grissom how he felt about him, as they knew for certain the feelings were reciprocated. She had already accepted that she wasn’t going to make Grissom feel as much for her as she felt about him. Both she and Catherine wanted their friends to be happy.

“There was a small portion of love potion no. 9 in the coffee, but we only meant to give it to a friend. You all shouldn’t have drunk it as the batch was in…" Catherine trailed off when she realised Ecklie had drunk the coffee as well.

“So it was Sander’s batch of coffee. Does he know you have used his coffee?” Ecklie continued his questioning, his gaze passing the two women and into the lab.

Both Sara and Catherine shook their heads, but neither was sorry for doing the right thing. Their eyes widened when they realized that if others drank the coffee as well…

 

*****

 

What is he doing? Gil thought as he watched Warrick. The long fingers scratched at something on the ground before the man picked it up. A branch was held strongly in those magnificent hands. Gil blushed when he realised what he was thinking of those hands exploring his body.

The taller man stood up and stared at him, swayed a moment before steadying himself again. Gil wasn’t sure what happened, but the fact that Warrick continued his work made him continue as well. Gil focused his attention on the crime scene again. He worked quietly for a few minutes. Suddenly a warm hand squeezed his behind. He squeaked and turned around. 

Warrick stood with his hands innocently by his side and said, "I think you need to look at what I have found." He pointed at a spot on the ground.

"What did you find?" Though confused by Warrick's behaviour, Gil was still curious. He kept his distance as he walked toward the spot where Warrick was pointing. He bent over, frowned and took a sample of the puddle of clear water in front of him. Gil stilled when again a hand cupped his ass, but this time the hand traveled between his legs and squeezed his balls.

Gil quickly stood up and turned around, only to have Warrick pressed against him. “Warrick, what’s going on?”

“You smell sooo good,” Warrick mumbled as he pressed his face against the pale neck of his boss.

“Warrick, stop it!” Gil instructed before taking a step back, only to realise Warrick had him wrapped up in his arms. “Warr…hmph,” Gil tried to say before a hot mouth pressed against his and a tongue touched his when he gasped for breath.

Gil just ceased struggling and closed his eyes before kissing back. Warrick broke the kiss and looked at him strangely, before his eyes widened and stepped back. “Sorry, Griss.”

Gil wasn’t sure what just happened, but the magic was gone and he closed up again. “It’s okay, Warrick. Let’s finish this and go back to the lab,” he replied shakily. He managed to walk away and stood behind the truck, away from Warrick’s view and pressed himself against the door. What had just transpired? What was going on? How could he lose control like this?

The magic returned when he stepped into his office and Warrick closed the door behind him. The brown tall man pushed him against the wall and stared at him. Gil wasn’t sure what was going on, but the hands travelling his body, were distracting him from protesting.

Warrick bent forward and kissed the soft lips. The taller man immediately deepened the kiss and explored the warm cavern.

Gil closed his eyes, letting his body fall against the wall while his co-worker pressed his body tighter against him before he sucked on the agile tongue. His hands wrapped into the black hair as he tried to get more friction against his cock.

A knock sounded on the office door, and he pushed Warrick away out of sight. Trying to get himself under control, Gil stared at a bookcase as the door opened. "What?" he growled.

"Just to warn you, Grissom. Two of your co-workers messed with the coffee by putting a love potion in it," Ecklie said.

Gil turned his eyes from the bookcase to stare at the man who had interrupted his make-out session with Warrick. Then Gil realised what Ecklie was saying. He and Grissom weren't enemies as many of their colleagues thought. "Thank you for the warning, Conrad." 

Ecklie was staring back at Gil's swollen lips. Gil blushed, "You can leave now." 

It was Ecklie's turn to blush. He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

The moment the door closed, Warrick stepped away from the shadows and pressed his boss against the wall and continued to explore the body beneath him.

Gil closed his eyes and hoped no one would interrupt him again until Ecklie’s words registered in his mind. He pulled back. “Warrick, have you been drinking coffee here?”

“Yes, but I don't care if the coffee had a potion in it. That doesn’t change my feelings for you,” Warrick answered, intercepting Gil’s thoughts.

“It doesn’t?” Gil asked meekly. Why would Warrick want him? He was just an old man with bug habit.

"No, it doesn't. Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this?" Warrick embraced and kissed the older man.

Gil would have shaken his head if he could. So, he simply closed his eyes and melted when the kiss turned from love to lust. Warm hands disappeared under his shirt, while Warrick’s lips trailed from his lips to his neck and then further down. A chill went through his body when he realised he was naked from the waist up and long fingers were unzipping his pants.

He groaned when his cock and balls were cupped before he mewled loudly when a hot cavern enveloped his cock. His hands flew to Warrick’s black hair and held on tight as the taller man tried to suck his brains out.

Gil watched Warrick as Warrick watched Gil until his orgasm slammed through him and his mouth opened as he let out a scream that could be heard throughout the entire lab.

Warrick smirked as he licked his lips before standing up again. Gil was staring at that tongue that had caused so much pleasure before he was startled when his pants were pulled up. Within seconds he was redressed, but he hadn’t been able to give Warrick the same pleasure. Reaching for the buttons on Warrick's shirt, Gil's hands were slapped away.

“Griss, we have to be at a meeting in a few minutes and then I’m taking you home to explore your body long and thoroughly." That was all Grissom heard before he eagerly dragged a laughing Warrick out of the office and toward the meeting room. Gil wanted to get the meeting over in a hurry.

When the two men entered the meeting room, a blushing Greg and Nick were already waiting.

One look at the two young men and he knew that they had drunk the coffee as well. “Where are Catherine and Sara?” he questioned and turned around when the two women entered the room.

Grissom was even more surprised when Ecklie entered the room, blushing and squirming. “These two ladies have something to tell you!” and the man left the room again, closing the door.

“What did you do?” Warrick questioned the two women. 

Grissom wasn’t listening to their story, his focus was centered on the warm hand lying on his thigh, close to his crotch. A small squeeze alerted him that he was being questioned. He looked at Catherine and saw her smile as she quickly looked at Sara before both women laughed out loud. “At least the love potion worked for you four!”

That made Grissom look at Greg and Nick, who were holding hands now but not looking at their friends. He blushed himself when Warrick took his hand and kissed his knuckles until he heard his lover’s words. “Ladies, thank you, but right now Gil and I are going home. I have some exploring to do!”


End file.
